camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hazel Levesque
Hazel Levesque ist eine der Hauptprotagonisten in der Reihe "Die Helden des Olymp" und eine der sieben Helden aus der Prophezeiung der Sieben. Sie ist eine römische Halbgöttin, Tochter von Pluto und Marie Levesque, und die Halbschwester von Nico di Angelo. Lebensgeschichte Am 17. Dezember 1928 wurde Hazel als Tochter von Marie Levesque und Pluto in New Orleans, Louisiana, geboren. Marie hatte Pluto mittels eines Zaubers, den Hekate erfunden hatte, herbeigerufen und sie verliebten sich. Als Pluto Marie einen Wunsch gewährte, wünschte sie sich alle Reichtümer der Erde, trotz Plutos Warnung, dass die gierigsten Wünsche die größten Sorgen bereiteten. Die Begierde ihrer Mutter reich zu werden, verursachte ihr später Betrübnis, als Marie begann Hazels einzigartige Kräfte (das Resultat des Wunsches) für egoistische Zwecke zu benutzen. Die Juwelen, die Hazel einsammelte, waren verflucht und verursachten, dass die späteren Käufer leideten. Marie Levesque lehnte es ab, ihren Teil der Verantwortung für Hazels Fluch zu tragen und gab Pluto allein die Schuld. Hazel hatte während ihrer Kindheit nicht viele Freunde, mit Ausnahme von Sammy Valdez, den sie liebte und mit dem sie einen einzigen Kuss teilte. Aber nachdem sie nach Alaska gegangen waren, wo die Götter keine Macht hatten, hatte sie ihn nie wieder gesehen. Ihre Mutter wurde labil, weil sie von Gaia beeinflusst wurde, und als Pluto kam, um sie zu beschützen, erkannte er, dass er sie für immer verloren hatte. Marie brachte sie nach Seward, Alaska, außerhalb der Macht der Götter, trotz den vielen Protesten von Pluto. Dort wurde Hazel von Gaia gezwungen ihren ältesten Giganten, Alkyoneus, zu erheben, indem sie kostbares Metall hervorruft, das unter der Erde einer Geisterinsel liegt. Als Hazel die Arbeit fast fertig gestellt hat, fand sie heraus, dass Gaia zusätzlich ein menschliches Opfer brauchte, um ihren Sohn hervorzuheben und Hazels Mutter war bereit sich zu opfern, um Hazel zu retten. Als Hazel den Verrat aufdeckte, rief sie alle Reichtümer unter ihr herauf, was zu einer Eruption führte, die die Mauern der Höhle zerstörte und schließlich auch die Insel. Hazel und ihre Mutter starben beide 1942, aber verzögerten die Aufstieg der Giganten für einige Zeit. Die Richter der Unterwelt diskutierten heftig über den Verbleib von Hazel und Marie. Sie beschlossen, dass die beiden zum Asphodeliengrund geschickt werden sollen, nachdem Hazel ihre Chance ins Elysium zu gehen ablehnte, um ihre Mutter vor den Feldern der Bestrafung zu beschützen. Dann, fast siebzig Jahre später, fand Nico di Angelo, ein Sohn des Hades, sie. Er sah, dass sie ein Kind von Pluto war und brachte sie zurück in die Welt der Lebenden, weil die Tore des Todes offen waren. Anfangs war Nico dort, um seine andere Schwester, Bianca di Angelo, zu retten, aber er kam zu spät. Als Hazel wiederhergestellt war, begann sie Erfahrungen mit "Blackouts" von ihrer schlimmen Vergangenheit zu machen, immer wenn sie versucht darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwann schaffte sie es zum Wolfshaus and folglich auch zu Camp Jupiter, wo sie zu einem Bewacher des Eingangs zum Caldecott Tunnel gemacht wurde. Die Blackouts passierten gewöhnlich, als sie sich an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte oder zu sehr an ihr altes Leben dachte. Später nahm Hazel Frank Zhang mit in eines ihrer Blackouts, wo sie sah, wie die Richter der Unterwelt vor ihr standen, als diese entschieden, wo sie bleiben sollte. Danach schien sie keine Blackouts mehr zu haben. Es war ein sehr dankbares Gefühl, das sie hatte. Pluto sagte Hazel vor ihrem Ausflug nach Alaska, dass ein Abkömmling Neptuns ihren Fluch wegwaschen wird. Anfangs dachte sie es sei Percy, aber Frank ist auch ein Abkömmling und so ist Hazel sich nicht mehr sicher, wer sein kann. ''Die Helden des Olymp Der verschwundene Halbgott Jason Grace erinnert sich an Hazel, die seine Freundin ist. Sie kannte Jason ungefähr einen Monat lang, bevor er verschwand. Der Sohn des Neptun Hazel und Frank sind die beiden Halbgötter, die den Eingang von Camp Jupiter bewachen. Hazel hielt die Gorgonen, die Percy verfolgten, auf. Später zog sie Frank aus dem Wasser, nachdem Percy das Wasser beherschte und die Gorgonen tötete. Nachdem Juno Percy als den Sohn des Neptun vorstellte, begleitet sie Percy und Reyna mit in das Hauptgebäude. Später nimmt sie sich Percys an und geht mit ihm zu Octavian, der sie offenbar erpresst, um der weite Prätor der Legion zu werden. Dann zeigt sie Percy verschiedene Tempel wie z.B. von Pluto und Neptun, wo sie auf ihren Bruder Nico di Angelo trifft und einen "Blackout" bekommt. Später, vor dem Kriegsspiel, isst sie mit Dakota, Percy und Frank. Anschließend fängt das Kriegsspiel an, wo sie, Frank und Percy als Erstes in die Festung eindringen. Sie nahmen sich die Flagge und wollten feiern. Aber eine Waffe durchbohrte Gwens Brust. Hazel erkannte, dass sie Oktavian gehört. Es hatte alles den Anschein, als ob sie tot sei, doch die Tore des Todes waren offen und sie erhob sich wieder. Sie verließen die Festung, doch sie wurden von Mars, dem römischen Kriegsgott, aufgehalten. Er erkennt Frank als sein Sohn an und schenkt ihm einen Speer. Er vergab eine Aufgabe und verkündete eine sehr genaue Prophezeiung. Sie sollen nach Norden gehen, wo die Götter keine Macht haben und sollen Thanatos retten, der Gott des Todes. Mars sagt, dass Frank Percy mitnehmen soll und jemanden anders, die Entscheidung fällt auf Hazel. Am nächsten Morgen gibt es eine Senatssitzung, um zu entscheiden, welche Unterstützung sie für ihre Aufgabe bekommen. Aber aufgrund von Octavian bekommen sie nur ein altes Boot und ein wenig Proviant und Geld. Hazel mag Schiffe nicht, aber sie müssen es nehmen. Als sie zum Camo Marina kommen, finden sie das kleine, alte, undichte Boot, dass Hazels Gefühle noch schlimmer machte. Nachdem sie auf dem Boot sind, bekommt Hazel eine Vision von ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie wird später von Frank geweckt und danach von Getreidegeistern, den so genannten Karpoi, entführt. Bald darauf beobachten sie die riesige Armee von einem Riesen. Die drei kommen im Regenbogen Naturkost & Lifestyle, ein Betrieb im Besitz von Iris, der Regenbogen Göttin. Während Hazel und Percy ein paar Iris-Botschaften machen, kämpft Frank allein gegen drei Basilisken, monströse Schlangen. Dann sind sie wieder im Meer. Und kommen schließlich in Portland,Oregon an. Das Trio geht an Land, um den blinden Seher Phineas, Sohn des Neptun, zu finden. Als sie ihn finden er steht Gasentrimmer schwingend in einem Feld voll Imbisswagen. Sie fragen ihn, ob er ihnen helfen kann, doch er will vorher einen Gefallen einfordern : Die drei sollen die Harpyie Ella fangen. Nachdem sie Ella hinterher jagten, fanden sie sie schließlich auf dem Dach einer Bibilothek und nehmen sie mit zu Phineas. Aber sie haben nicht die Absicht, die anfällige Harpyie dem blinden ehemaligen König zu überlassen. Percy schlägt Phineas eine Wette vor, beide trinken eine Flasche Gorgonen Blut (ein Fläschchen heilt alle Krankheiten, die andere führt zu einem schmerzhaften tod). Keiner weiß wer welche Flasche in der Hand hatt. Percy könnte sterben, doch er hat einen Plan, er stellt Gaia vor die Wahl, wer wichtiger für ihre Pläne ist. Daraufhin fällt Phineas um und stirbt. Das Trio nimmt den Zettel den Phineas vorher geschrieben hat und wo der Standort von Alkyoneus drauf steht. Sie kehren zum Boot zurück, wo Hazel wieder einen Blackout bekommt, doch dieses mal zieht sie Frank mit. Es geht um Hazels Urteil in der Unterwelt. Während der "Reise" bekommt Hazel Franks Holzstück an dem sein Leben hängt. Er legt also wortwörtlich sein Leben in ihre Hände. Sie werden dann aufgeweckt und Ella erwähnt das das der letzte Blackout war. Die drei finden dann schließlich Hylla, die Schwester von Reyna und Königin der Amazonen. Die Höhle der Amazonen ist die Zentrale des Online-Versand-Haus ''Amazon. Dort werden Percy und Frank gefangen genommen, wil sie männlich sind. Hazel spricht mitt Hylla. Hazel fragt, ob die Amazonen helfen das Camp zu verteildigen, doch die Königin weiß leider nicht, ob sie helfen können denn Hylla hat einen kleinen "Krieg" mit der ersten Amazonen Königin Otrera, die von Gaia wiederbelebt wurde. Aber Hylla ist einverstanden damit, das Hazel und ihre Freunde Arion, das schnellste Pferd überhaupt und ein Sohn der Demeter und des Poseidon, mitnehmen. Hylla sagt auch, das eine Phrophezeiung sagt das nur die stärkste Kriegerin ihn reiten kann, das ist Hazel. Dann reiten sie auf Arion nach Norden. Sie kommen bei dem Haus von Franks Großmutter an. Das Haus ist umzingelt von Laistrogogen. Sie sprechen mit seiner Großmutter und entfliehen den Riesen weiter nach Norden. Während dem Flug, der Pilot ist ein Camp Veteran, küsst Hazel Percy freundschaftlich auf die Wange. Als sie in Alaska angekommen sind, gehen sie in Hazels altes Heimatdorf. Percy und Hazel versinken im Schlamm und Hazel hat ihre letzte Vision. Ein Geschenk von Gaia. Sie begegnet Hazel in einem Park und macht ihr das Angebot in einem Traum zuleben, Hazel lehnt ab und wird von Frank heraugezogen. Darauf hin kommen sie in einer alten Hütte an sie entpuppt sich als Hazels altes Zuhause. Bald fahren sie mit einem Zug weiter und stehen Alkyoneus gegenüber. Die drei teilen sich dort auf, Frank befreit Thanatos, Hazel bekämpft den Riesen und Percy übernimmt den Rest. Frank half Hazel Alkoneus zu bekämpfen, sie siegten indem sie ihn nach Kanada zogen, denn er ist in seiner Heimat, Alaska unsterblich. Die beiden kehren nach Alaska zurück und holen Percy ab. Zusammen fahren sie mit einem Berg aus Waffen und dem goldenen Legions Adler nach Camp Jupiter. Bei der Ankunft treffen sie Tyson und Mrs. O'Leary. Dann ziehen alle in die Schlacht. Als die Monster besiegt waren, geht Hazel und findet Thanatos und fragt ihn warum ihre Seele nicht geholt wurde. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie nicht auf seiner Liste steht. Er glaubt das, das ein Geschenk von Pluto ist und das ihr wahrscheinlich noch vieles passiert. Das alles hat mit der Weissagung der Sieben zu tun. Sie offenbart auch ihre Gefühle zu Frank und küsst ihn auf den Mund. Danach sammeln sich alle im Camp, um die Ankunft der Camper aus Camp Half-Blood auf der Argo II zu erwarten. ''Das Zeichen der Athene Sie verwechselt Leo mit seinem Urgroßvater Sammy Valdez. Also teilt sie einen Blackout mit ihm, wo die beiden erfahren, dass Sammy sein Urgroßvater ist. Einige Zeit später gehen sie in eine unterirdische Werkstatt in Rom, in der Hoffnung, Nico zu finden. Es stellt sich jedoch als Falle heraus und sie werden von Eidola angegriffen. Nach dem Angriff stellt sich heraus, dass Hazel, die glaubte Nico spüren zu können, getäuscht wurde, indem Gaia Nicos stygisches Eisenschwert in die Werkstatt gebracht hat. Das Haus des Hades Als die Argo II von einem Erdgott angegriffen und mit Steinen beworfen wird, gibt Hazel sich und Nico die Schuld daran, weil Kinder des Pluto/Hades von Erdgöttern nicht gemocht werden. Da sie keinen anderen Weg kennen, betet Hazel das erste Mal zu ihrem Vater und fragt nach einem Zeichen von ihm. Kurz darauf sieht sie etwas in der Ferne: Arion. Hazel geht vom Schiff und reitet auf Arion weiter durch Nebel. Als sie von seinem Rücken steigt, flieht das Pferd und lässt sie alleine. Als Hazel sich umsieht, erkennt sie eine Frau, die Göttin der Magie, Hekate. Nach einem Gespräch zwischen den beiden, stellt Hekate sie vor eine Wahl. Sie soll einen Weg wählen, doch Hazel will das nicht und entscheidet sich für ihren eigenen Weg. Die Göttin zeigt ihr einen geheimen Weg durch Italien und sagt ihr, dass sie einen Weg finden muss, den Nebel zu beherrschen, um einen Gegner zu besiegen. Später wird das Schiff von Skiron attackiert, und Hazel meldet sich freiwillig mit Jason auf den Berg zu klettern, da sie glaubt dies sei der Test, von dem Hekate gesprochen hat. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Hazel den Nebel kontrolliert und Skiron durch den Nebel genau das zeigt, was er auch sehen will. Sie trickst ihn aus und schafft es sich und Jason dadurch zu retten. Nachdem das geschehen ist, trifft ihren Vater Pluto, der ihr sagt, wie stolz er auf sie ist, aber sie es mit stärkeren Gegnern als Skiron aufnehmen muss. Hazel hat große Schwierigkeiten, als sie auf Pasiphaë, eine mächtige Zauberin, und den Giganten Klytios trifft. Pasiphaë kreiert das Labyrinth neu und schließt Hazel und Leo darin ein. Hazel weiß, dass es nur eine Illusion ist, schafft es aber zunächst nicht, sich daraus zu befreien. Aber bald kommt ihr die Idee, das Labyrinth selbst zu manipulieren und es noch gefährlicher zu machen, um Pasiphaë abzulenken. Ihr gelingt es und sie schafft es, zusammen mit Leo, aus dem Labyrinth. Pasiphaë ist davon schockiert und bemerkt nicht, dass Hazel sie ein weiteres Mal mithilfe des Nebels manipuliert und sie so durch eine Falltür im Boden fallen lässt. Mithilfe der anderen Halbgötter besiegt sie den Riesen Klytios und rettet Percy und Annabeth das Leben. Danach benutzt sie zum ersten Mal die Schattenreise mit ihrem Bruder Nico und den anderen Halbgöttern, um das Haus des Hades zu verlassen, bevor sie wieder auf der Argo II in Richtung Athen segelt. Das Blut des Olymp Persönlichkeit Hazel ist klug und kontaktfreudig mit einer Liebe für Kreativität und Pferde reiten, aber eine Abneigung gegen das Bootfahrten und Flüche. Percy erklärt, dass sie ihm und Frank ein Trost war, als sie es brauchten. Percy beschreibt sie auch als sehr reif für ihr Alter, obwohl er sich etwas unwohl fühlte, als er sie kennen lernte, je nach Stimmung, aber er war froh, dass sie da war. Hazel neigt dazu andere für ihren eigenen Vorzug zu ignorieren. Zum Beispiel trägt sie ein Kavallerie Schwert, während sie nicht auf einem Pferd in den Kampf reitet. Und sie wollte Frank eigentlich gar nicht mögen, weil jeder in Camp Jupiter sagte, dass die beiden irgendwann zusammen kommen würden. Sie fühlt sich ziemlich schuldig für die Auferstehung von Alkyoneus, und glaubt es sei ihre Verantwortung ihn zurück zu schicken. Hazel wird schnell verlegen, wie durch Franks Tollpatschigkeit und seinen Versuchen sie zu ermutigen. Sie ist extrem loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber und behandelt sie wie eine Familie, wie sich durch die Freundschaft mit Frank und Percy zeigt, genauso wie beim Rest der Fünften Kohorte und als sie das Elysium aufgab, um mit ihrer Mutter zusammen zum Asphodeliengrund zu gehen. Sie ist auch sehr liebevoll, sie küsste Percy, Frank, Leo und Nico einige Male auf die Wange. Aussehen Sie hat goldene Augen, zimtbraune Haare und kupferbraune Haut. Fähigkeiten *'ADHS: Wie die meisten Halbgötter hat Hazel angeborene übernatürliche Kampfreflexe und Sinne, die sie benutzt, um die Kampfstile ihrer Gegner zu analysieren. *'''Kampffähigkeiten: Hazel eine geschickte Nutzerin ihrer Spatha, und ist im Stande auch Piper die Fechtkunst beizubringen. *'Legasthenie': Hazels Gehirn ist darauf programmiert Latein zu verstehen. *'Französisch' (begrenzt): Hazel spricht Louisiana Französisch, was sie in der Schule gelernt hat, aber sie spricht es nicht fließend. Ihr Französisch ist unterscheidet sich aber dermaßen von Franks kanadischem Französisch, dass sie sich kaum unterhalten können. Halbgott Kräfte Als Tochter von Pluto hat Hazel has die folgenden Fähigkeiten: *'Geokinese': Hazel kann alle unterirdischen Höhlen, Tunnel und Fallen finden und ihre Gestalt nach ihren Bedürfnissen zu verändern oder zu zerstören. *'Ferrokinese': Hazel kann verschiedene Metalle unter der Erde spüren und herbeirufen, genauso wie die Fähigkeit sie zu manipulieren. **Sie kann diese Fähigkeit auch dazu benutzen Metalle und Materialien zu spüren und herbeizurufen, wie Gold, Silber und Diamanten. In Das Zeichen der Athene kann Hazel das Stygische Eisen von Nicos Schwert spüren. **Sie kann Tonnen von verschiedenem Metall gleichzeitig kontrollieren, was sich zeigt, als sie mit den Amazonen namens Lulu und Doris kämpft; sie begräbt die in einem Berg von Schmuck. *'Nebel Manipulation/Mystiokinese'- Laut Hekate in Das Haus des Hades hat Hazel großes Potenzial Magie zu vollführen und den Nebel zu manipulieren. Ihre Mutter hatte auch diese Fähigkeit, aber Hazels Potenzial ist noch größer. Sie hat begonnen diese neue Fertigkeit zu meistern, sie hat erfolgreich Sciron hereingelegt und auch die Zauberin Pasiphae besiegt. ** Nebel Reise: Während des finalen Kampfes gegen die Giganten zeigt Hazel die Fähigkeit im Nebel zu verschwinden und kommt wieder, um die Feinde zu schlagen. *'Todesgespür': *'Schattenreise': *'Flashbacks': Magische Gegenstände *'Spatha'- Hazel kämpft mit einer Spatha aus kaiserlichem Gold, einem römischen Kavallerie Schwert. *'Franks Holzscheit' Beziehungen Love Interests Frank Zhang= |-|Sammy Valdez= Freunde Percy Jackson= |-|Leo Valdez= |-|Piper McLean= |-|Dakota= Familie Marie Levesque= |-|Nico di Angelo= |-|Pluto= Etymologie Hazel ist ein Alt-Englischer weiblicher Name. Er kommt von "the hazel tree", was zu deutsch Haselnussstrauch bedeutet. Hazel kann im englischen der Name des Strauches, als auch die Farbe (haselnussbraun) sein. Levesque ist französisch für "Bischof". Trivia Aufgaben Die Aufgabe Thanatos zu befreien Die Suche nach den Toren des Todes Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Halbgötter Kategorie:Römische Halbgötter Kategorie:Kinder des Pluto Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Camp Jupiter Camper Kategorie:Fünfte Kohorte Kategorie:Die Sieben Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Der Sohn des Neptun Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Zenturien Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Sterbliche Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Helden (CHB)